Beerus
Beerus is Universe 7's God of Destruction. It is his duty to destroy planets, races, and individuals that are deemed to be a threat to the proper development of the universe. However, Beerus has become bored with his role, becoming more interested in finding tasty delicacies to try and worthy fighters to battle instead, both of which he found on Earth. He is usually accompanied by his martial arts teacher and attendant, Whis. Statistics *'Name': Beerus *'Origin': Dragon Ball Super *'Gender': Male *'Age': Over 200 Million *'Classification': God of Destruction *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 62 kg (136 lbs) *'Skin Color': Purple *'Eye Color': Black *'Relatives': Champa (Twin brother) *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': Divine *'Powers and Abilities': Ki Manipulation *'Weaknesses': Beerus is incredibly lazy and quite moody. He's also obsessed with Earth's cuisine. He enjoys a good fight and will often drag it out for entertainment value. If the Supreme Kai of the respective universe is killed, so is the God of Destruction *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Hakai *'Voice Actor': Kōichi Yamadera Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Planet level (Capable of destroying planets with mere shockwaves) *'Speed': Relativistic, possibly FTL *'Lifting Strength': Class E *'Striking Strength': Class XJ *'Durability': Planet level *'Stamina': Godly (Easily took on the entirety of the Z-Fighters without breaking a sweat and casually took on Goku even after he became a Super Saiyan God without breaking a sweat) *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Planetary to Universal with Attacks/Shockwaves and Ki Blasts. *'Intelligence': Genius (As the God of Destruction, Beerus possesses millions of years of fighting experience, casually defeating the entirety of the Z-Fighters with nothing more than a bored expression on his face. Due to his tutelage under Whis, Beerus has mastered a wide variety of martial arts and has extensive knowledge of pressure points, allowing him to instantly incapacitate foes of Goku's caliber with a single attack. However, for all his power and experience, Beerus' inability to find a proper sparring partner (outside of Whis) in his universe has left him in a constant state of boredom and moodiness. As a result, he will often drag out fights for their entertainment on the rare occasion that he does find someone who manages to catch his eye (as he did with Goku despite his ability to easily defeat him at any time). In addition, he is far more interested in trying Earth's cuisine than paying attention to important objectives or potentially cataclysmic events, such as ignoring Frieza's rampage while enjoying a sundae and watching from the sidelines (which, to be frank, was somewhat justified at the time by the fact that Beerus was still far above the conqueror in terms of power)) Appearance Personality History Power As a God of Destruction, Beerus usually uses his power to destroy planets and its inhabitants, but he is strong enough to destroy entire solar systems with ease (as said by Whis when describing Beerus' might when angered), and if provoked enough or simply wants to, can destroy the entire universe. Main Skills and Equipment Ki: *'Hakai' (Destruction): Due to his status as a God of Destruction, Beerus is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Hakai", Beerus causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. It is capable of destroying even spirits/souls. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Whis Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:God Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Dragon Ball Characters